The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly, to four-stroke internal combustion engines which are particularly adapted for use in outboard motors.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 0,908,657, Frayer, et al., issued Jan. 5, 1909 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,052,340, Holst, issued Feb. 4, 1913 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,126,309, Snyder, issued Jan. 26, 1915 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,170,276, Kline, issued Feb. 1, 1916 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,194,722, Davol, issued Aug. 15, 1916 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,218,487, Storle, issued Mar.6, 1917 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,234,039, Kessler, issued Jul. 17, 1917 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,396,045, Mellen, issued Nov. 8, 1921 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,396,418, Gilliard, issued Nov. 8, 1921 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,504,093, Burtnett, issued Aug. 5, 1924 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,651, Burtnett, issued Oct. 7, 1924 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,519,814, Trask, issued Dec. 16, 1924 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,802, Violet, issued Nov. 24, 1931 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,839,420, Setz, issued Jan. 5, 1932 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,849,170, Buchi, issued Mar. 15, 1932 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,610, Bucklen, issed Nov. 2, 1934 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,715, Kylen, issued Jan. 12, 1937 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,149, Tirloni, issued Oct. 29, 1957 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,459, Sbaiz, issued Jul. 21, 1959 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,774, Coffey et al., issued Mar. 21, 1961 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,955, Dunne, issued Jun. 27, 1961 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,236, Bratton, issued Jan. 31, 1967 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,216, Henvaux, issued Sep. 1, 1970 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,646, Hisada, issued Oct. 19, 1971 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,161, Deane, issued May 1, 1973 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,968, Stinebaugh, issued Jan. 14, 1975 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,344, Villella, issued Sep. 16, 1975 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,420, Villella, issued Nov. 11, 1975 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,364, Cook, issued Mar. 23, 1976 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,227, Guenther, issued Apr. 6, 1976 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,532, Litz, issued Aug. 10, 1976 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,025, Franco, issued Nov. 2, 1976 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,725, Weaver, issued Feb. 15, 1977 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,840, Lockshaw, issued Apr. 12, 1977 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,184, Guenther, issued Jul. 19, 1977 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,237, Suquet, issued Jul. 4, 1978 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,119, McWhorter, issued Aug. 22, 1978 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,189, Asaga, issued Sep. 26, 1978 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,381, Little, issued Jan. 16, 1979 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,436, Flower, issued Jul. 10, 1979 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,434, Guenther, issued Oct. 2, 1979 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,199, Mcwhorter, issued Feb. 3, 1981 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,313, McWhorter, issued Jan. 26, 1982 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,967, Mcwhorter, issued Jun. 24, 1984 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,041, Lyons et al., issued Sep. 25, 1984 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,749, Negre, issued Mar. 11, 1986 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,186, Parsons, issued Apr. 5, 1988 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,737, Kruger, issued Apr. 26, 1988 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,945, Negre, issued Dec. 6, 1988 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,532, Bishop, issued Aug. 1, 1989 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,577, Matsuura et al., issued Aug. 22, 1989 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,985, Slee, issued Sep. 12, 1989 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,934, Pizzicara, issued May 1, 1990 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,809, Allen, issued May 22, 1990 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,685, Doland et al., issued Aug. 21, 1990 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,527, Coates, issued Sep. 4, 1990 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,576, Coates, issued Feb. 5, 1991 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,349, Buelna, issued Oct. 1, 1991